of forced loved
by geekynerdygeek
Summary: two people, one relationship, one doesn't speak, one only speaks the truth can love actually work or will a forced marriage be an unhappy one? but there is one catch they are both princes!
1. chapter 1

The light breeze playfully nipped at the princes face he tossed and turned until finally the maid came in and opened the window "breakfast is ready highness" she said coughing as her age was catching up.

The prince stood and opened the bathroom sighing as he stepped out of his night clothes and took a quick shower.

The prince scrubbed his hair and his body cleaning every inch of his skin. _N_ _o one wants a stray like you!_ His mind told him he sat down in the shower feeling the hot water trickle downwards. _U_ _seless! Faggot! You dont deserve this!_ He closed his eyes as the water from the shower hid the tears that silently fell

He got ready in a simple button up white long-sleeved shirt with black tight pants and a black over coat. _W_ _hy are you here? Why do_ _you exsist?_ His thoughts ran wild as he got caught in his own head he felt someone tap his shoulder. He swiftly turned "Sorry to disturb but your parents ask for you in the study after breakfast" his only friend and maid, Miara called smiling at him, moving her brown hair away from her scarlet eye.

The young prince felt bad after what his father did to her it left her with only one eye as she kept the other one covered because it creeped out his father. He remebered that day clear as day.

The prince was only a small child as Mirara was only 3 years older. He had been 5 at the time and she was turning 8 a few days from then. He didn't want to do his daily studies and she had helped in sneaking him out of the palace but was caught by a guard and dragged off to his parents to be dealt with while his whipping boy got 5 good smacks as a lesson. He hated his parents and his life but he couldn't change it. As a flower doesn't get to choose where to bloom a child doesn't choose their parents.

"Levi?" Miara spoke softly seeing his suffering. She was the only one who saw through his poker face he put on for show. "Prince levi?" A quick nod was given and he strode out of his chambers and down to the study where his parents sat waiting.

"Ahh levi there you are that stupid girl was late wasn't she?" Levi nodded a no as he turned to the king.

"Son as you know we are losing land due to the neighboring kingdom," his father began as he turned to a gigantic fireplace, the only thing lighting the room, "since you don't have any sisters or siblings at all you are required to marry to one of the four kingdoms they already have their heirs picked out and on the way traveling by boat. They will attened the ball tonight and you may choose one but to make sure it is fair it will be a masquerade ball and your mother and I will choose whom we feel is best for you" The king made sure to get his son to understand he will not choose who to love.

Levi nodded

"good now leave!" His father turned away to watch his son leave, "Miara take the prince and prepare his outfit and for god sake cover that disgusting face!" She simply nodded still smiling kindly at Levi, the same smile she had when his insane father made him watch as he ripped out her eye she still smiled at him through tears and pain that smile kept levi going, that was the only thing he enjoyed anymore, her happiness


	2. chapter 2

Eren woke up on his own today and got up taking a shower than going down the long twisty hallway to meet his parents

A.quick knock and his mother beckons him inside "hello mother" a quick glance from the king was the only hello he gave.

"As you know today you are to go to kingdom rose and meet the heir I am told she is a silent princess now since you are the youngest from your sister and she isn't full blood you will be going instead but take her along with one or two of your maids we have plenty" Eren nodded but a curse that was cast upon him only allow the truth

"It just isn't fair why can't I choose whom I marry!" The king ignored him as his mother turned pale but remained calm.

"Go get ready you leave in an hour" Eren kept his mouth shut and nodded slowly

Mikasa, his older sister and Armin, his best friend, were waiting in his chambers already packed and ready for the trip

Eren entered with tears in his eyes "why am I to be the one to have to marry?" Mikasa felt bad "well because you are full royal blood our father-" Eren interrupted

"he is not my father!" Eren shouted

Mikasa continued " okay well the king had a mistress and she had me and they want royal blood on the throne" Mikasa hugged Eren in her tight blue gown. Armin joined his friends in a hug. They stayed like this for a while and just enjoyed each other's company until the time came for Eren to leave he sighed gave his friends one last hug and made his way out the door with them following at a distance.

Mikasa was never allowed outside the castle gates without a hood and something to hide the family's shame one look at her and you knew she didn't belong but that never kept her from staying with Eren and enjoying life.

Eren and his friends got on the boat taking the final look at the land who despised them. A sigh was heard from Armin and hugged his friends around the shoulders. "finally free huh?" Armin stated cheerfully.

"I guess," answered Eren as he turned and made his way to his chambers to have a quick rest before his life changed forever


	3. chapter 3

Levi sighed as names were announced by a messenger. Princess curtsied but one in particular bowed sending suspicions to everyone in the room. It was even more suspicious that the king smirked.

"Alright thank you now if you would all be ready in proper attire for dinner you have 2 hours thank you and if I could speak with princess Erenia and prince Levi for a moment alone please!" That was everyone's que to leave with an assigned maid.

Levi and the princess entered a dark room only lit with a few candles. The king held onto the princess's shoulder tightly "would you like to share anything?" She shook her head no "Do you not speak?" Levi looked down at the floor seeing patterns on the carpet. His father beat him when he was younger anytime he talked back so Levi learned to just nod a yes when ever his father was around. Of course the habit grew and he hasn't spoken a word since the age of 5.

"No I speak perfectly fine" Erenia snapped.

"Good so would you like to tell a little seceret? Or shall I?" The king had crazyness in his eyes glowing brightly

"I dont want to" she protested. Levi saw a damsel in distress. she stomped on his foot and slapped him, finally to finish it off threw a glass of wine in his eyes. Levi knew he liked this girl. "Now if you would excuse me I need to get ready with Levi" she gripped his hand and dragged him off.

Behind a curtain that only had the sunset's secerets. "Okay first things first I'm not Erenia my name is Eren and I am **NOT** a princess I'm a prince but the agreement between my parents and yours" Levi only nodded his eyes wide "My parents bribed yours into this so no matter what we are to be married this is all a game to let the others down easily" Eren spoke the truth and nothing but the truth all because a few words were said.

"Hey umm Levi?" The princes turned to see Miara with blood on her face "where is the nearest bathroom i'm having trouble seeing." Levi almost threw up once again his father was awful to the servant girl. Blood oozed from a spot close to her forehead the colors around it was blue, purple, and black. His father must have been angry.

"May I speak with you?" Eren asked stepping aside as Miara could follow. "you can come to Levi if you promise not to tell," Levi nodded and followed his fiancee and best friend up the stairs to a balcony.

"This may sting a bit" Eren pressed his hand to her causing a warm tickling feeling to flow throughout her body it cleaned the blood and she felt no pain only happiness. Of course the bruises and their color stayed Eren wasn't strong enough to heal that "/hats all I could do, sorry" her eye still missing but she felt a lot happier.

 _H_ _ow did he do that?_

"Sorry I was cursed as a child we went to the doctor and we found out I was also given the ability to take away pain and sadness, anywho shall we?" Eren asked offering his hand to Levi "I'm sure they will miss us if we don't attened the dance" Levi thought for a moment _no one knows he is a boy and my father won't be happy to know his son is gay I have to get him back into a dress._ Levi picked up Eren and walked to his chambers setting Eren on the bed when he entered.

"We aren't even married dont you think that's a bit fast?" Levi turned red at Eren's thoughts. "Do you not speak?" Eren asked kindly earning a quick nod from Levi. "oh you can but don't want to?" Levi nodded "alright fine than what is it you dragged me here for?" Levi opened a drawer with a dress tucked away inside. with steady movements Levi lifted the dress and gave it to Eren shoving him into the bathroom.

Eren carfully slipped into the dress with his corset still on. "Wow I look more like a girl than a guy" Eren whispered. "Hey Levi I need some help buttoning it up!" Levi smiled entering the bathroom and buttoned his dress. He sat Eren down on a stool nearby.

"What are you-" Levi silenced him as he put on some steady and not to loud makeup to make the act more believable.

Levi ecsorted his ''bride'' to the dance of course they were the last to arrive.

"Prince Levi and princess Erenia!" the announcer said causing everyone to freeze.

Eren and Levi walked to his parents and his father wasn't to pleased to see Eren but he started to grin widely "Why don't you to start off the dance after all you are her escort are you not?" The king looked to his son who only nodded leading Eren onto the floor.

"U-mm Levi? one problem" Eren started nervous as the music started at a quick pace. "I cant dance!" Levi smiled and held onto Eren as he asked them to play a slower song.

Levi placed a hand on Eren's hip and entangled their fingers with his other hand while the other prince rest his other hand on Levi's shoulder. the music started and everyone danced. Eren tripped over his feet so eventually Levi just let Eren put his feet on his own besides he was in a dress no one would see.

Levi could see a lot of his actual mother in Eren. His smile and his laugh, his personality. So the dress fit beautifully around his waist. The dress was a blue green color with gleamings of gold which matched Eren's eyes. "Hey umm Levi?" Eren had to look down a little bit.

"Everyone please gather around I would like to announce the winnner" Everyone fell silent "Princess khan from intugelta!"


	4. chapter 4

Everyone stayed silent as princess Khan came up to the king and queen taking a bow. Eren was confused _I_ _was to marry Levi why had the king not said my name?_ he pondered

"Now khan if you would please leave my kingdom" the princess paused "A princess doesn't bow you should know this"

"I'm sorry sir what did you say?" the king did not repeat himself as guards grabbed the young lady by her arms and pulled her outside.

"Now if princess Erenia would join me up here I can make my actually choice," Eren was escorted by Levi to the king's side. "prince Levi will dance with another princess" the music started and a chubby princess grabbed Levi and danced across the floor. The way Levi gracefully moved even as he was being held onto by a larger woman, made eren question his lifes choices. Only 2 hours ago he was in his regular clothing attire with no makeup nor heels that made his feet ache.

"Princess may I have this dance?" Eren turned and saw a tall slim man with hair that faded into blonde. _anything to get me away from this werido_ Eren nodded grabbing his hand.

"May I say you look lovely in that gown it matches your beautiful eyes, I'm Jean of the stables" Eren couldn't help but think he looked like a horse

"Wait so you work at the stables?" Eren still didn't understand dancing as he tripped over his own feet more than once

"Yes I do but one of the princesses needed a horse and someone to take care of it and I was all that was available" Eren and Jean glidded across the floor people stopped dancing and watched them including Levi.

Levi had a tight hold on Jean's arm

"Sorry Jean mind if I dance with the prince?" eren was oblivious to the scared look on Jean's face.

Jean nodded turning pale, stepping aside as Levi twirled Eren.

"I dont like him" Eren blurted out as he let his hand rest on the older prince's shoulder.

 _thats alright I don't like many people._ The older prince thought as he dipped Eren when the song ended Levi stared at the boy's emerald eyes as they stared back at his iced blue eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have decided the actual winner, I will annouce it at dinner please return to your quarters until then" He clapped and like robots everyone left the ballroom.

"Shall we?" Eren asked Levi who nodded picking up the taller prince. Levi took Eren to his room to get him ready. "okay so I am pretty sure that I won, how is our relationship going to work?" Eren said what he wanted to this whole time, the truth. That was all he could ever say.

 _W_ _hat do you want?_ Levi thought he wouldn't mind being married to him he was adorable and just down right perfect.

"Friends?" Eren asked, Levi nodded.

 _I promise to you I will treat you right and give you the love you deserve._ Levi made a promise to himself and Eren


	5. chapter 5 wedding

Eren andLevi took a moment they had to tell the king and queen about this Levi knew Eren would be punished after the marriage but they would cross that bridge when it came.

"Alright so I have an idea at dinner when he announces the winner and after the wedding I ask to talk with your parents and reveal the truth!" Eren explained his plan to his partner without hesitation. Levi wanted to say no but only nodded.

Eren sat on a scarlet chair. He pulled off the heels and rubbed his feet. "Do I have to wear heels?" Levi shook his head no and gave Eren much more comfortable shoes "thats better" Eren fixed the corset with help from Levi and Miara.

"the king has requested everyone to meet in a dinning hall" Eren looked at Levi and took his hand.

dinner was no different than either princes were used to. The table was long it went from one side of the room to the other. everyone ate quietly and the king kept his eyes on Eren.

"princess Erenia," Eren jumped a bit but Levi grabbed his hand and squeezed to reassure the younger prince. "That is who I declare the bride for our groom, if everyone would leave and give your families my thanks"

Eren turned his attention to the queen she was beautiful her raven hair fell to her sides perfectly. Her eyes were blue not as iced as Levi's, more like the ocean. her crown had three jewels one was red, Eren knew this meant power, a green one, that meant noble, and finally a blue one, that means beauty and Eren knew that was true, althought he was attracted to guys he found women lovely to, not like he would enjoy loving a woman as he would a man but talking to them about problems is nice.

"The wedding is tommorow at sundown and princess don't think you will be one of us you are our captive if your kigdom doesn't hold up their end of the trade"Eren knew this, he knew it was part of the deal he would most likely be married and used as a slave and it was worse for him since he was a prince. Most princesses lived until they gave birth to an heir then were tossed aside while the kings ruled. It was rare if the princess became a queen they had to be beautiful, and very powerful so Levi's mother must be very special.

Levi and Eren were excused to their room as the king and queen would make the decisions for decoration.

"Levi?" Eren took a deep breath as Levi turned towards him. "you know what will happen to me right?" Levi shook his head no. Although he knew perfectly well the prince wanted to make sure his bride knew what would happen. "Well after I tell them I will most likely be thrown in the dungeon and tortured unless we can work out a plan with your parents," Levi nodded.

 _I promsie they WON'T lay a hand on you while I am here_ Levi thought.

the next day came quickly all day long Levi and Eren were fitted for their clothing. The prince of the neighbouring kingdom requested his dress to be loose. Ge felt as if he would pass out, it was his wedding day even if he didn't love Levi thousands of people would be watching his every move so it was nerve racking.

The sun began to go down as everyone took a seat and Levi along with the king, queen, and a priest stood at the end of the aisle he was to walk down. The music started and the maid of honor, mikasa, and best man, armin walked down the aisle. Then next was the brides maids which consisted of Miara and some other maids. The groomsmen walked beside them which was just butlers and knights chosen by the king and queen. Then the flower girl and ring barer, they were two kids whom worked in the kitchen everyone stood up as the orchestra played 'here comes the bride' Eren didn't know if he could do this but like magic his feet began walking down the aisle slowly. People stared and Eren heard some people say remarks about him and the dress

"well isn't she lovely"

"what a beautiful gown"

"the kingdom is lucky to have such a beautiful young lady on the throne"

"I wonder what features their children will have"

"I remember my wedding day"

finally Eren got to the end and saw Levi waiting.

"We are gathered here today to honor not only two souls but two kingdoms devided by war but today that ends. Princess Erenia of Shiganshina, and prince Levi of Rose. These kingdoms have been at war for ages but today we witness peace amongst us. They have prepared vows.

the king had written Levi's while the queen wrote Eren's and they had to memorize it seconds before.

"Levi, I vow to always be by your side as we rule the kingdom. I promise to be not only a wife, but a queen and mother for our children," Eren finished and took a glance at the king and queen they sat with no emotion.

"E-Erenia, I promise to be the king this kingdom needs," Eren was shocked this whole time Levi has never said a word "I'm sorry father but I prepared my own vows" Eren felt a sting in his eyes _dont fall apart now_ "I promise to protect you and the children you will bare, to be the king you and this kingdom deserves, I will hold you in sickness and in health, Erenia you are my moon that lights the darkness, my sun, the first beautiful thing I see when I awake, and my hus- wife the most beautiful thing in the land" Levi finished with a kiss to Eren's hand.

"Now may I see the rings?" The small boy brought the pillow up to them then sat back down. Levi put the ring on Eren's finger as Eren put his on Levi's. "prince, do you take Erenia to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do" Eren felt himself crying _L_ _evi is actually speaking_.

" Princess do you take Levi to honor, not just him but the kingdom, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" All eyes fell on Eren this was the moment everyone here was witnessing, Eren giving himself to Levi, the kingdom, and most importantly the king.

"I-I do" the king nodded.

"You may kiss the bride" Eren felt his lips quiver this was his first kiss. Levi cupped Eren's cheeks and kissed him passionately. They broke apart and cheers filled outside.

Everyone stood up as Levi and Eren walked back up the aisle to the ballroom.

"Let us wait till after the wedding to tell" Eren whispered to Levi only receiving a nod. They made their way the the king and queen both terrified but determined.


	6. chapter 6

Levi felt his hearbeat quicken with every step. Before he knew it there sat his mother and father with an expecting look on their face. "May I speak with you?" Eren said sending chills down Levi's spine this was the moment of truth they were going to find out.

"Why not you have some wine? Live a little I am sure many people are waiting to congratulate you!"evi knew his father.was drunk

"Thank you, sir but-" Levi cut Eren off by placing a kiss to his lips and pulling him aside. _I am going to actually talk to Eren_ Levi convinced himself to try he said his vows and 'I do' perfectly why cant he just say a few words?

"E-Eren?" Levi stuttered he hadn't spoken in forever and here he was attempting to get one sentence out. "M-My parents dont need to k-know" Levi gave away his thoughts and suddenly Eren's mood had become uplifted.

"You...spoke..." Levi nodded "does this mean you are comforable with it?" Levi shook his head no "Fine, but what do you mean they don't have to know?" Levi sighed.

"We can k-keep it from the-m-m"

"thats an idea but I can't lie so it would be difficult " Eren strokedevi's cheek gently "besides I have to give a child before they can kill me or throw me out" Eren winked but Levi knew it was just to hide the fear he felt deep down.

"If everyone would line up you may give you congratulations and gifts to the newlyweds" Levi grabbed Eren's hand and led the way.

Eren and Levi sat on the throne as the king and queen stood off to the side.

A young girl came up "umm princess?" Eren smiled and lifted the child onto his lap Levi couldn't help but smile at this.

"What is it?"

"Well my mommy told me to come say a really long word I forgot but also here" Eren bowed his head as the child put a flower crown on his head

"Oh it's lovely thank you so much!" she giggled and went back to her mother.

More people came up some with gifts and others not.

"Well aren't you just a gorgeous flower?" A creepy old man kissed his hand and planted kisses up his arm until Levi pulled Eren away. Eren was forced to sit on Levi's lap althought he didn't mind it and no one seemed to care.

All the children wanted to have a chat with princess Erenia and Eren was more than happy to receive millions of flower crowns.

"Hello your highnesses I come with a cradle made from the finest wood for the little ones" He pointed to Eren's stomach and Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, how very kind" Eren smiled brightly as servants took it away to what Eren guessed would be their room.

Finally the last family came up the mother had a child in her arms while a little boy stood at his mothers side.

"Here ya go" the young boy said with an accent. It was a rattle with a bell inside. "also my mum made a music box for ya" Eren went over to the family and gave them all hugs.

"these are so beautiful these will make our child very happy thank you!" Eren kissed the boy on the cheek "and thank you"

Everyone had a jolly time but as the clock ticked every minute was closer to Eren being killed or tortured. Levi saw as Eren greeted everyone cheerfully. Levi observed that Eren was great with kids.

"Alright tonight was fun but the bride and groom must be exhausted" the king announced.

"Thank you all for your gifts and kind words!" Eren shouted as everyone left.

the servants cleaned up everything as the king and queen pulled Eren and Levi aside.

"you wanted to talk?" Levi was about to nod but a look from Eren stopped him.

" I wanted to say thanks and-" Levi knew his husband's curse was kicking in and quickly kissed Eren shutting him up.

"Oh you are welcome... I guess since you are married are there going to be children soon?" His mother asked causing Eren to become flustered.

"Well I cant-" Levi cut Eren off again with another kiss.

"We should get to bed long night of trying to figure out how to lie to-" Levi picked Eren up and went to their room before he finished. this curse was going to be a pain-in-the-ass


	7. chapter 7

Levi lay his husband on the bed and went to the bathroom to change.

"Guess we are married now" Eren said bluntly

"Yep"

The silence was awkward and made Eren uncomfortable. Levi put on silk pajamas while Miara helped Eren undress.

"You promise not to tell?" Eren asked as the corset was undone.

"If my lord wishes it then it shall be done" She smiled brightly again moving her hair out of her face.

"Levi?" Miara helped Eren out of the dress. suddenly a knock came to the door

"Hello? Levi, may I come in?" it was the queen, Levi looked at the blind that kept Eren hidden.

"um no, your highness, the princess is indecent!" Miara shouted helping Eren into a nightgown.

"okay I will wait out here"

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Why am I wearing a nightgown?" Eren whispered.

"She is going to come in and you are supposed to be a princess, right?" Eren sighed as he was given pink slippers.

"come in her majesty is in the bathroom fixing her hair!" Miara shoved Eren into the bathroom.

the queen entered sitting beside Levi on the bed.

in the bathroom Miara was helping Eren put on fake breast and put in his hair extensions.

"wait what!" Eren shouted then covered his mouth.

"it is needed to sell the act" Miara whispered.

Levi and his mother sat in silence waiting for Eren to finish. once Eren was convincing enough Miara shoved him out the door. He made his way to the queen.

"My apologies" Eren gave his best female voice which wasn't to hard since he had been doing it all day. "I just got out of the dress" Eren smiled a fake smile.

"Oh, well aren't you just lovely, I was just speaking to Levi about children" Eren bit his lip _why does everyone want that?_ Eren questioned.

"O-Oh really? Well I did want to have at least one child" Eren covered his mouth, he couldn't tell lies? wait... that wasn't a lie. The queen squealed.

"Are you expecting?!" The queen happily bounced over to Eren happily.

"U-mm no, but hopefully soon?" Eren question looking at Levi seeing his eyes wide.

"Oh! Okay well umm I just wanted to check on you guys" she opened the door and walked out "bye!" She closed it leaving an uneasy silence

"So, I'm gonna go" Miara scurried out the door making it even more awkward.

Levi stood up and pushed Eren on the bed kissing him.

 **hey guys I didn't die! yay! anyways thanks for reading and everyone who has commented thank you so much knowing someone cares means so much thank you! sorry it is short DON'T worry it will be worth it**


	8. chapter 8

It had been a week since a little "accident" had happened between the princes.

"Hey Levi?" Eren called for his husband not getting an answer.

"Umm prince Eren please awaken" Miara entered the room with a swift movement "the king and queen have requested a meeting with you" Eren felt his heart drop

"did you tell?"

"no" she was sincere and trembiling

"what happened?" Eren grabbed her hands they were stained with blood and covered with cuts.

"n-nothing" the smile she always wore was not there only fear and pain hid in her eye.

"the truth" Eren said sternly but she shook her head no causing him not to push it. She helped him get into a dress and thankfully flats but he still had to put on makeup and fake breast. "thank you" Eren smiled but didn't receive one only a quick nod as she fixed his hair.

She left to go deal with something else while Mikasa stood at the door. "Eren?, what the hell are you wearing?" Mikasa wasn't really in on the whole thing she had acompanied Eren but was to return home. "I came to talk to you" Mikasa came into the room as Miara left. Mikasa had a hard time looking Eren in the eye and she swallowed and took a deep breath. "Eren, while you were here a neighboring kingdom called titan raided the kingdom mother died along with many other people father's body was not found along with many guards" Mikasa wiped the tears that fell from her face "There is nothing left for us there mother told me to tell you she loves you and is happy you found someone" Eren took a deep breath but soon his breathing quickened and he trembled "Eren?" Mikasa looked around wishing she knew what to do but only sighed and sat by his side trying to calm him down. "Eren look at me!" she pulled his face towards hers but the princes' eyes were closed tight " I hate to do this but I have no Idea what to do, Levi!" Mikasa called and minutes later Levi came in and saw his husband a mess on the floor.

"Shhh, Eren its okay honey, its me, Levi" eren could only hear a man laughing as a woman was screaming.

"No! Get away!" Eren screamed when Levi tried to comfort him. "Stop please!" The older prince hurriedly shooed Mikasa away and out the door. "Stop it!" Eren yelled as Levi tried to hug him. "Leave me alone!" Eren pulled at his own hair, tears falling. Finally he began to calm down. "L-Levi?" Levi nodded and kissed eEren passionately.

"The king has requested your presence" a servant came in and knocked on the door announcing the news to both princes.

"Thank you" Eren smiled as the servant left a hint of pink tingling his cheek. Eren stood up as Levi went to the bathroom and fixed his hair. "Ready?" Eren asked receiving a nod from Levi. TheY both made their way to a large door and Eren swiftly knocked. A servant with blonde hair opened the door only allowing Levi in. "Hey! What the hell?" The door was shut on his face as the servant glared.

"Son" his mother had been crying and the right side of her face was red. "Your father wants to speak with you" She kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way back to a green chair next to the king.

"Levi, I found out your little secret" Levi took in a heavy breath "that you and the princess are expecting children!" hHs father's face didn't light up or give any emotion just stayed the same as he turned to his wife. "How far along is she?" His mother's eyes stayed on the carpet unmoving. "Well never mind that I wanted to tell you I found that a servant was 'different' you know that stupid red haired girl. Mina or whatever her name is" Levi shook his head no, as tears threatened to fall

 _was he talking about Miara?_

"you may leave"

 _please don't be Miara_ Levi left the room and found Eren talking with a few servants. Levi stood next to Eren as he spoke to the servants.

"I'm about a week now"

"oh my really?" Eren nodded happily giving Levi a knowing glance.

"any Idea when?" Eren shook his head no

"may I ask what you are so happy about?" Levi raised an eyebrow causing everyone to fall silent.

"well you see, darling" Eren gave the maids a glance then turned his gaze to Levi "while you were speaking with your parents I had gotten nauseas and didn't know why so I spoke with a nurse and she checked and well you see I'm pregnant" the news hit Levi hard.

 _pregnant? how? with my child?_

Levi knew this was bad if a nurse checked him then the must have seen he was a male. That was the last thing Levi needed was an actual child with Eren. men were not supposed to be able to get pregnat maybe It was a misread?

"thats wonderful, can we talk?" Levi gave fake excitement. Eren nodded and Levi pulled him aside. "Eren? Are you sure? maybe it was a misread and you aren't exspecting a child?" Eren looked at Levi with a look of sadness

"Do, you not want this?" Eren asked dreading he already knew the answer

"No, Eren I don't I can't handle a child right now besides you know it is unnatural for you to have a child since you aren't well you know"

"Well she said the baby is completely healthy and that she won't tell"

 _so she had seen_

"We need to get rid of it as soon as possible"

"What will your parents say!"

"wLWe can say you had a miscarriage" Eren couldn't believe what Levi was saying

"Well I want this child! and I will raise it on my own if I have to!" Eren turned and went to their shared room locking the door.


	9. 9

Eren's eyes prickled with tears he felt betrayed by Levi, sure they were only friends but _you still don't abandon somone holding your child_ thought Eren sourly. He threw his head back hitting the wall with a thud. One hand lay on his stomach and the other over his face. there was only one thing he could do abort the child. Eren nodded at his choice although he wouldn't like it, but Levi was right it wasn't natural for a man to have a child. Eren fixed his hair then strode out the door to the infirmary.

"Jello your highness what can I help with?" A young women named Colette asked kindly.

"Hi I came in here earlier and I wanted to see if I could speak with the nurse who gave me an examination eariler?" The nurse turned silent.

"Sorry ma'ma she was requested to speak with the king 2 hours ago and hasn't returned since if you would like I can give you a check up" She put her gloves on and Eren didn't know who he could trust.

"No I am fine thank you" Eren left the room and tried to navagate his way to the king's room.

The hallways became less and less elegant and more dangerous as Eren walked down the red and golden carpet that was always on the floor turned into shreds of red and gold until finally the carpet disappeared completely. The once white walls with portraits turned into cold stone with cracks and mold.

"Uou stupid idiot!" A familiar voice called but Eren drew closer until finally he sawevi yelling at Miara. "You can't do anything correctly just like my wife!" Levi slapped her and strode off down the hallway. Eren ran up to her she wasn't crying only fear littered her face.

"What happened?" Eren asked concerned but didn't wait for Miara to explain. Eren walked up behind Levi and shoved him scaring the older man.

"Eren?"evi asked crossing his arms. "the fuck is wrong with you?"

Eren rolled his eyes "what do you think! you fucking hurt Miara! Earlier you said you didn't want a kid! and now that I can't do anything right!? What is wrong with you! Are we not friends anymore?!"

Levi looked down bitting his lip. "Erenia no, just please" Eren was confused he never said that name unless... Eren went closer to Levi's ear.

"parents watching?" Levi nodded. "want you to have power over me?" Levi nodded again. Eren backed away from Levi and glared at him straight in the face " you act like you don't care anymore!" Eren put on a fake show for the king. The younger prince went storming off to their room withevi chasing behind him.

Eren took his hair down and got comfortable. Levi sat on the bed and sighed heavily taking his shoes off.

"Eren, I want to keep it" Eren turned to face levi.

"keep what?" Eren asked confused.

" _our_ child" Levi sighed happily letting out a content sigh.

"O-Our child?" Eren repeated tears threatening to fall

"Yes Eren, our child. If you are up for it I would like to keep our child" Levi ran a hand through his hair

"Levi?" Eren asked wiping his face.

"yes?"

"I love you, and I would be happy to have a child with you" Eren sat next to Levi and snuggled closely to him allowing their warmth to be shared.

"I love you to"

Eren and Levi stayed that way until a knock came to the door they already knew it was the queen.

Levi may I come in?" Eren looked at Levi then threw the blankets over his head and body and pretended to be asleep since he didn't have time to get ready. Levi removed the blanket from on top of Eren's head and made him face the way opposite of the door. the older prince opened the door letting his mother in.

The queen sat on one of the chairs and opened her mouth to speak but Levi put a finger over his lips.

"Shh, she is asleep," the queen nodded and beckoned her son over.

"Levi, I want you and Eren to run away from this place find a village far from here or a farm, forget this life please" the queen whispered.

"Wait mother, you said Eren..." Levi's breath stopped for a moment.

"I know he is male some maids were speaking and I overheard," Levi froze turning pale. "Don't worry I am fine with you and Eren being married and having children but please leave this place your father has some doubts about Eren and is going to do whatever he can to prove he is right"

Eren got out of bed and walked over to them since he heard everything.

"what to you mean your highness?" Eren asked polietly.

"Eren, did you hear about your kingdom?" Eren nodded sadly "my husband is the one who did that, he murdered your mother, you father was a deadly awful coward and left before he was killed. many children, women, men, and good people were killed because of that man, you both need to get away as fast as you can, you won't be very fast pregnant so we will have to wait until you give birth, after that you both will leave, understood?" Eren and Levi nodded.

the queen left the pair in dispair. Eren thought he and Levi could finally be accepted into the world and here they are having to run from the king who took everything Eren loved or cared about, the king was going to pay deeply for his crime, no he would die for it and Eren was going to be the one to kill him.


	10. chapter 10

It had been 3 months since the pregnancy was announced now everyone in the kingdom would talk about it and congratulate Eren as he walked passed or when he and Levi would take a walk in the garden.

Levi asked about Miara and it was said she had been fired but Levi saw her walking around the castle in dresses and everyone would bow as she passed by. Eren knew what happened but didn't have the heart to tell Levi.

Miara was fired from being a maid around the castle, but she was given another job, as the king's mistress. She would be like a second wife to the king. the queen of course was pleased with this news it meant she didn't have to be his wife, only the queen to the kingdom. She requested to sleep in a different room while Miara was forced to sleep in the same room as the king. Eren knew this because a similar thing happened to the king and his mother and that resulted in Mikasa.

Eren and Levi were now more than friends they were lover's with a seceret that everyone but the king and villagers knew. Eren had daily appointments to see a nurse while Levi and the queen had daily meetings to discuss how to leave without anyone noticing for at least a week. They considered every possiblility even the smallest like if Levi or Eren got sick, they needed to travel light so the food they packed would last a week. The queen made sure to pack plenty of bottles for the baby along with cow and goats milk. Finally they would have a medicine kit given to them by the nurses. If they would need more food the queen made sure to keep them on thr path that had apple orchards and farms on the way so if they had to they could pick the fruits and vegetables to eat.

"A farmer by the name of Kyle is waiting for you both at the border between our kingdom and Eren's, he will take you to a place where you can be safe I will visit and tell you news of what is happening here" the queen ended the conversation when Eren came in with a tired look in his emerald eyes.

"the nurse said the baby is healthy and they gave me vitamins and said to take it easy and stay in bed most of the time since my body isn't built to hold a child, I am going to retire if anyone needs me" Eren announced tired. he slowly walked to their room since his feet and back ached.

"Let me come with you" Levi stood up and escorted his husband carefully. they went up stairs and it felt like forever until Eren could sit down again. "you seem tired" Levi put his arm out to help Eren keep his balance.

"yeah, this is way harder than I thought but I'll manage." Levi made Eren take a vitamin along with sleep medication because he couldn't sleep most nights. Levi only ever gets 3-4 hours of sleep even when he and Eren didn't know the other exsisted and he still only gets that but Eren got even less.

"Levi? Can you stay with me? I don't think I can sleep without you here?" Levi nodded and Eren scooted over so Levi could lay down. Eren turned to face Levi and they stared into each other's eyes. No words were needed in those moments. As they shared breaths Levi felt someone thump against his stomach. "nngh, ouch" Eren shut his eyes and stroked his stomach to ease the pain.

"Eren! I felt it, the baby kick!" Levi said happily

"I know, I felt it to!" Eren's breath came out in short huffs, his whole body was now in pain. "fuck!" Eren screamed sitting up panting.

"what's wrong?" Levi followed Eren's actions and went to his husband's side of the bed

"baby. Kicked. Hurts. Badly!" Eren spoke only one word sentences. Levi held Eren close rocking him trying to soothe the pain.

"shhhh, It's okay" Levi held Eren's back letting his feet dangle off the bed while he took his other hand amd pulled up Eren's shirt and rubbed his lover's tummy "shhh" Levi started singing a song In French, his mother sang it to him long ago when he felt sick because the cold wind got in during the night.

Levi heard a snore come from Eren, he couldn't help but smile since you wouldn't expect that from something that adorable. Levi lay Eren on the bed and pulled the blanlets over him. "Night, my love" Levi kissed Eren's head than went to his side of the bed and watches over Eren and their child until they awoke.

 **Eren's dream**

 _Eren was sitting in a chair, he was in his old castle, his mother a few feet away and the king sat upon the throne yelling at who and what ever he could. Mikasa had her head down avoiding his mother's gaze. Eren saw his entire life play out in front of him,_

 _His mother's smile burned with the fire so did mikasa's and Armin the only thing left standing were two shadows. They stood upon a mountain of dead bodies. Another shillouete climbed ontop. Eren stood up and walked closer.They had gleaming red eyes_. _the three figures were suddenly recognisable it was the king, Girsha, and ...Levi. Eren couldn't believe his eyes Girsha and the king had both hurt him badly, but Levi? he hadn't hurt him. was he going to? Was he going to hurt their child?_

Eren felt a stab to the side and sat up screaming bloody murder. Levi's eyes shot open when he heard his husband in distress

"what the hell happened?" Levi frantically looked around to see if anyone was in the room.

"the-e b-baby!" Eren grunted out each word.

"shit! is it comming? Isn't it to soon?! wait! oh god is it a miscarriage!?" Levi thought the worst.

"no! just fucking kicking saying they are hungry!" Eren tried tp stand but Levi shoved him back down.

"shit! What do you need?!" Levi felt his heart beating to quickly ge couldn't count.

"just something! ahhh anything!" Eren shouted falling back onto the bed holding his stomach " I swear to god the longer you keep the stupid look on you face the longer I will choke you to fucking death!" Eren screamed causing Levi to nod and leave the room in search of food.

"shit! food, food" Levi mumbled to hismelf still hearing the screams of pain from Eren. He ran into someone and caused them to fall over Levi helped but forgot everything when he saw her face. "m-miara?" Levi asked she had glasses on with black lenses and a walking stick he saw elders use

"prince, Levi?" she limped closer. "it's been a while hasn't it sir?" Miara asked smiling. Levi gave a sympathetic look when he saw most of her teeth were gone and the ones that remained were yellow or black.

"what happened to you?" Levi asked grabbing her hands, He flintched when he felt only 3 fingers on one hand and only a thumb on her other. Bandages covered in blood sat upon her hands.

"I wish to not speak of it, but I can show you" Miara took of her glasses and instead of one eye missing she had both gone. She pulled up her long dress enough to show the leg and felt for something. Levi heard a click and a plastic leg fell off. Levi bit his lip when she put it back on then gently unbottpned the first 2 buttons of her dress. Her chest was burned badly it blistered still and was black. She buttoned it up and when Levi thought it couldn't get any worse she took off the bonnet she was forced to wear, her once long beautiful scarlet hair was gone only torn peices remained.

"what did he do to you?" Levi asked as she fixed the bonnet and everything else. Miara walked away

Levi came back with food and saw Eren resting happily. He didn't see the dark shadow behind him swing something hitting his head and knocking him out. Thre other figures grabbed the sleeping figure of Eren and threw a bag over his head

"Levi?!" Eren called out. A dark chuckle responded

"Nope, take her away boys!" Eren felt movment but a club to the head and he was out cold.


	11. chapter 11

Levi woke up with a huge headache. He stood, on the floor was a note Levi quickly read it.

 _hello Levi,_

 _we have taken princess Erenia and the heir she is carrying. Thank you for so kindly giving them up to us._

 _the titans._

Levi left from his room to the throne room. His father was on the throne with Miara on the floor by his side. The Queen was no where in sight. The king raised a brow when Levi gave him the note.

"Guards!" the nearest guard came forward and bowed. "get me Erwin, I have important matters to discuss."

\--

Eren felt a hand grip his shoulder. "hello my Princess" A cloth was removed from his head. It wasn't dark or that bright it was clear he was outside.

"what the hell do you want?" Eren glared at the man before him. He was completely covered in black it even hid his face only peicering eyes stared back.

"just to talk, I'm Marco" Eren could have sworn he heard that name before. "have you heard it before? I would hope so, I'm king of the Titans!" Marco had a scary horrifying look to him. "sure maybe not actually king, but I am the leader" Eren knew of the Titans, the were a group of Band Its that took anything they wanted.

"what do you want with me" Eren felt a little sick but shook it away.

"relax princess, we just want your child" Marco calmly stated. "so until you birth your child, you will stay with us" Two other figures appeared covered in black as well.

"ha, jokes on you! I'm a prince!" Eren slapped his hand over his mouth. "umm, I mean The prince will be after me! he loves me and will slaughter every single one of you!"

Marco smirked. "so the future king is attracted to males? well that certaintly is dirt I can use" Marco grinned evily at Eren stepping forward. "Jean! Connie! take our guest to his room" Marco turned away as Eren was dragged off yelling in protest.

Jean pulled on Eren's left arm while Connie had the right. Both of them grunted as the prince was dragged up stairs and thrown into a circle shaped room with stone walls and no carpet. Eren felt a heat flow in his veins as he was forced to his knees in front of them.

"and to think, I could have married you after this" Jean was thrown sheets and a blanket for the bed by connie who had a cart full with essentials they may need.

Suddenly the heat coursing in Eren's veins gathered in his throat and hands, Fire shot out of his hands as he screamed in anger. Jean and Connie left the room slamming and locking the door. Screaming while running down the stairs.

Eren pulled his knees to his chest as the fire calmed water ran down his cheeks.

\--

"you called your highness?" Erwin bowed respectfully.

"the princess has been taken! Find out where they are and bring her back! She is the only thing keeping other kingdoms at bay from a war" The king shouted pacing across the floors, "Levi!" The prince entered. "you will not leave your room understood!" Levi nodded and went to his room.

Levi was never going to stay in his room the whole time while Eren and his child were out of his reach. Erwin already knew Levi to well to just let him be alone in his room. A knock came to the door and Levi hid the blankets he was tying together.

"honestly your highness" Erwin sighed walking in and seeing the blankets. "You have to relax, my men and I will find her, and your child" Levi rolled his eyes sitting on the bed.

"you don't understand, do you? Eren, uh I mean Erenia and our child mean so much to me" Levi grabbed the cape he had and tugged at the ends in comfort.

Erwin closed the door and sat on the bed mext to Levi "I understand more than you think I do" Erwin rest a hand on Levi's shoulder only to have Levi shrug it off. "I, I get that you love them with everything you have, and I also understand that Erenia is actually Eren" Erwin chuckled causing Levi to snap his head to Erwin in worry. "it's fine, every servant, maid, and guard know" Erwin smiled reassuingly to Levi "not many secerets are kept in the castle" Levi looked down "your father doesn't know though, but I can't promise it will stay that way" Erwin shrugged.

"he must not know" Levi felt his heart shatter. "if he finds out Eren will be thrown in the dungeon amd our child will be raised by my father" A single tear fell Down the prince's cheek. "Eren will be killed, I will be exiled and our child will never know love" Erwin looked towards the window.

"You can come" Levi looked at Erwin confused. "you can help save Eren and your child. I can sneak you out of the castle and we can work from there, besides you would be the only one to know where their hideout is since, you know" Levi nodded.

"thanks" Erwin smiled and nodded "I know I declined your marriage offer and we aren't that great of friends but, thank you" Erwin opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"It's fine, I got over it besides I am happy with the life I have" Erwin stood offering his hand to Levi, who kindly took it.

\--

Eren sat on the stone floor watching as birds flew freely in the air, he heard the door open and close. "why the sad face?" Marco's words were ignored by Eren. "you don't get it, do you?" Marco stepped closer. "you feel trapped, lost, forgotten? We have felt like that for years!" Eren flinched as Marco stepped even closer.

"I feel fine" Eren lied not moving his eyes from the window.

"Lies! You keep lying to yourself, telling yourself you are happy with the life you are forced to live" Marco scoffed "No one knows who you really are, to the king you are a princess, to the kingdom, you are a Queen, to the maids and servants, you are a stuck up brat" Marco kneeled beside The prince close enough to where Eren felt his breath in his ear. "to Levi, you are a dirty bitch carrying his child" Marco laughed "I bet he will throw you away after the heir is born, you will be nothing but a slave, thrown in the streets begging for money on your knees!" Eren tried to slow his heart but the more Marco said the more Eren believed it. "but to me? to me you are a prince, you deserve to be the king of not only one kingdom, but all lf them, with my help you can rule the wlrld shutting everyome who ever hurt you in darkness" Eren closed his eyes trying to drown out the sounds of screams he heard. "forever" Marco stood and walked to the door. "let me know when you make up your mind" Marco shut the door and left.

Eren felt tears comming again, He bit his lip to stop them but the pain only increased. "maybe, he is right" Eren thought standing. "Levi doesn't care, he only wants an heir for the throne, he didn't even want me" Eren sat on the bed thinking to himself. "this world, needs darkness" in a flash all the pain Eren felt melted away as his emerald eyes turned into a dark shade of red his clothing turned into a black robe that drapped over his shoulders. The cheerful laugh turned dark and cold. "The kingdom wants a Queen? they got one!" Eren cackled evily. "you little one will be the only thing that loves me!" Eren gently stroked his stomach.


End file.
